Forbidden Friendship
by Estelle498
Summary: Dans la peau de Hiccup, découvrez comment lui-même (Hiccup, hein !) et Toothless sont devenus amis.


_Hello ! _

_Et voilà un nouvel O.S. de ma part ! Cette fois-ci, vous allez lire du POV (Point of View) de Hiccup ! Je sais que ce que j'ai écrit est ce que tout le monde à pensé (plus ou moins) sur le moment, mais j'avais besoin d'écrire ! _

_J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! _

_A bientôt !_

_Estèl_

* * *

Un dragon. Pourquoi ne s'envole-t-il pas ? Pourquoi reste-il là ? M'a-t-il remarqué ? Non, je ne crois pas. Pourquoi ne bouge-t-il pas ? Que lui arrive-t-il ?

On nous a dit que les dragons chercheraient toujours à tuer, alors pourquoi ce dragon ne l'a pas fait ? J'étais pourtant à sa merci après l'avoir libéré. Il m'a sauté dessus, et il s'est envolé. Il avait du mal à voler. Que lui arrivait-il ? Mais je suis parti.

Un dragon au sol est un dragon mort. Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt bêtement alors que je viens à peine de le sauver... Je retourne le voir. Mais quand j'arrive, je ne le vois pas. Où est-il ? J'ai du poisson, peut-il le sentir ?

Alors que j'entre dans son territoire, j'entends un grognement derrière moi. Serait-ce lui ? Doucement, je me retourne. C'est lui, il me regarde profondément. Il doit surement se demander ce que je fais là. Doucement, je lui présente le poisson que j'ai amené. Il sent. Ouvre ma bouche. Il n'a pas de dent. Toothless ? Je pensais que tous les Dragons avaient des dents. Mais il ne semble pas en... Si, il en a. Alors comme ça ce Night Fury peut ranger ces dents ? Etait-ce pour ne pas m'effrayer qu'il a caché ses dents ? Il attrape le poisson avant que je ne puisse réagir. Il le mange, et me regarde. Je lui dis que je n'ai rien d'autre mais il me sent, semble en chercher d'autre. Je tombe à la renverse sur le rocher derrière moi. Il fait alors un drôle de bruit et régurgite la queue du poisson que je lui ai donné. Ce bot de poisson tombe sur mes jambes. Il me regarde après s'être assit je ne sais comment sur sa queue. Il me regarde, un regard que bizarrement je comprends : je dois manger le bout de poisson qu'il vient de me donner. Je le prends dans mes mains. Le poisson est visqueux et pleins de bave. Il me regarde avec insistance. J'approche le poisson de ma bouche et ouvre cette dernière. L'odeur est horrible, je ne sais pas comment je fais pour ne pas vomir. Il grogne. Je prends un bout et fait du bruit pour lui faire croire que j'aime ça. Il se lèche les babines. Et alors que je continue de faire semblant il me demande, par une imitation, de l'avaler. Ce que je fais. Je m'empêche de vomir. C'est horrible. Je n'aime vraiment pas le poisson donné par un dragon. Il semble content. Alors je le regarde. M'autorisera-t-il à la toucher ? J'approche la main. Mais il grogne et s'en va. Ok. J'ai compris. Je ne te touche plus. Il part se coucher, fait son lit avec des flammes. Je m'assis à côté de lui. Il ne me remarque pas. Je m'approche sans faire de bruit, tends ma main vers son aile qui cache sa tête. Il l'a soulève, me voit, alors il change de position de façon à me montrer ses fesses. Je soupir, me lève et pars m'assoir sur un petit rocher de l'autre côté. Je prends un bâton et commence à dessiner. Au début, je ne dessinais rien de particulier, mais quand j'ai entendus le dragon (que je vais appeler Toothless) s'approcher, je me mis à dessiner son visage. Il s'approche, je fais comme si je ne l'avais pas vu. Il s'en va, et je le vois revenir avec une branche d'arbre dans la bouche. Il commence à faire des traits autour de moi. Très intéressant. Ils partent dans tous les sens, sans donner une réelle forme. Il s'arrête un moment, me regarde, et recommence à bouger. Me dessinerait-il ? Ces traits qui ne représentent rien me ressemblent ? Quand enfin il semble avoir fini, il lâche le bâton et me regarde. J'essaye d'avoir un aperçu. Sans faire exprès, je marche sur l'un des traits. Il grogne. Je lève le pied. Il s'arrête. Je recommence. Il grogne. Inconsciemment, je trouve qu'il est mignon. Alors, en faisant attention, je tente de sortir du cercle, des traits. Le vent me caresse les cheveux, je ne m'attendais pas à faire une sorte de danse pour sortir d'ici. Quand enfin je fus sortis, je senti un souffle chaud dans ma nuque. Je lève la tête et tombe sur le regard de Toothless. Il y a plusieurs émotions dans son regard. Peut-être de la joie, il semble content que je fasse attention à ce qu'il a fait. Je ne sais pas, il me semble y percevoir de la crainte. Doucement, je me recule pour le voir en face. Je tends ma main, il grogne. Je veux juste le toucher. Je baisse la tête, regarde ma main. J'inspire, et en fermant les yeux dans la direction opposé à sa tête, j'avance ma main vers là ou Toothless est supposé être. Je sens alors sa respiration dans ma paume, je sens ses écailles fraîches douces, humides sur ma main. C'est un touché apaisant, je me sens… Comme accepté. Et alors que je relève la tête pour le voir, il s'enlève, me regarde, et secoue la tête de gauche à droite comme pour dire que rien ne vient de se passer. Il s'en va, mais je sais que maintenant, tout a changé. Je sais que je peux revenir, que maintenant, je pourrais voler avec lui, que je serais accepté ici. Je sais maintenant, par ce toucher, qu'il est devenu quelqu'un de très important pour moi. Jamais je ne l'abandonnerais, et j'espère qu'il ne m'abandonnera jamais non plus.


End file.
